Bob's Full House
=Production details= * Host: Bob Monkhouse * Broadcast: BBC 1, 1 September 1984 to 27 January 1990 (110 episodes in 6 series + 7 specials) =Synopsis= Hey everybody, let's go down Bob's Bingo Hall and play some bingo for some fabulous prizes! OK, so it's old but it has quite a legacy. Thanks to Mr Monkhouse, we've had four versions of this with different hosts and different sets. (Version 2.0 was One to Win with Andrew O'Connor, version 2.1 was Lucky Numbers with Shane Richie, and version 2.2 was The Biggest Game in Town with Steve Le Fevre). However, Bob's Full House was the original and by far the best! So four people attempted to get a full house by answering questions. But there was a catch, if they answered a question and got it wrong then they'd be 'Wallied' and wouldn't be able to answer the next one. Round one was Four Corners, a fairly straightforward opener where it was basically the first person to answer four questions correctly won the round and - yes! - got a choice of prizes. Round two was the Monkhouse Mastercard and the players would try and light up the middle row. Here, a board in the studio would revolve to reveal an electronic display. On that display would be a list of numbers (0-9, 10-19 etc.) and next to each one would be a different category. The contestants played individually in this round and could win a prize if they found their 'Lucky Number' and answered the corresponding question correctly. Questions were, as Bob put it, "Open to the others" if answered incorrectly and if another contestant buzzed in at this point and gave the correct answer, he/she could select a bonus number to light up. However, if a contestant buzzed and answered incorrectly when his/her own turn was next, he/she would be 'wallied' and thus lose the turn, but if it was not his/her turn next, he/she would simply be unable to buzz in if the next contestant failed to answer correctly. The first contestant to light up his/her middle line would, as before, get a choice of another 3 prizes - slightly better ones than in the Four Corners round. Round three was going for the Full House to decide who was going to play for that fabulous holiday we neglected to mention at the top this description. This again was on the buzzers and played in fast and furious fashion - with the 'wallying' rule very much in force. The first player to light up every square on their card won the game and would get a choice of yet another 3 prizes - again, better ones than in the previous 2 rounds - and of course get to play for the holiday. Moreso in earlier series', many of the questions in the Full House round were multiple choice, but many of the questions were designed to catch the unwary contestant in the high speed haze and often the required response was "neither!" Losing contestants would go away with any prizes they had previously won - or if they had not won any, they would get a Bob's Full House hamper. The winner went through to the Gold Card with a chance of winning a nice holiday. The board had 18 squares on it but some would be starred out. Each square had a pseudo-random number between 1 and 90. Bob had 15 questions and one minute on the clock. When the player got a question right they'd pick a number on the board. If nothing was behind it, they'd win that number in pounds. Behind some of them was a letter. These letters, when read out in usual reading order revealed a holiday destination and if the contestant could uncover all the letters then they'd win the fabulous holiday. Lucky they never tried sending them to Llanfair PG really. A very enjoyable and entertaining show, just right for its Saturday-night slot, thanks mainly to Bob's excellent hosting and the fact that it was very easy and fun to play along with! =Key moments= Bob's flagrant cheating when the contestant was rapidly running out of time. Bob opened each show with about 10 minutes of jokes (often about his wife - how did she put up with it?!) and topical gags. Later series also featured jokes about his unmarried sister, Beryl and his dim cousin, Wilfred (both of whom were, presumably, fictional?) Bob used to get the audience to shout out the requisite bingo responses to the numbers - such as: * "Two little ducks" - "Quack, quack!" * "Doctor's Orders, Number Nine" - "Cough, cough!" * "All the threes" - "Wogan's knees!" * "All the fours" - "Droopy Drawers!" * "Five and Nine, the Brighton Line" - "Choo choo!" * "P.C. 49" - "Evenin' all!" =Catchphrases= (At the start of the show): "Ladies and gentlemen - the master of the house - Bob Monkhouse!" "Let's meet my Full House guests!" "You've been wallied", or, "You're wallied, you can't answer this!" Also, on occasion during the 'Middle Line' round, "You're wallied, but that only means that you cannot interrupt should (whoever) get his/her question wrong - which I'm sure he/she won't". "Join us this week and every week on 'Bob's Full House' - the doors are always open for you!" Segue into the Monkhouse Mastercard round: "In Bingo lingo clickety-clicks, it's time to take your pick of the six" (surely one of the best-ever catchphrases in gameshow history?) "Mix the Six!" (At the start of the Mastercard round): "(Whoever) - you're seated first in order of luck - pick a number from your middle line..." "It's open to the others". "Will you please join me at your Golden Bingo Card?" "Flash the figures - make them big ones!" (The announcer, revealing the prizes to be won): "And for the four corners, Bob...!" then the same again for the middle line and the full house. =Inventor= Game devised by Terry Mardell and David Moore. In addition, the late John Junkin was one of Bob's writers on the show. =Theme music= Composed by John Mealing, brass band effects by Viv Fisher. An excellent theme tune. =Trivia= Bob used to write 'Joke' on some of his question cards and made up one-liners on the spot. Bob was credited at the end for writing some of the questions. In the early 90s the format was remade in the US as 'Trump Card'. The bingo numbers only went up as far as 60, which was therefore 'top of the shot', so Bob never got to say, "Clickety-clicks, sixty-six" (apart from during his "In Bingo lingo, clickety-clicks" catchphrase), nor that rather controversial phrase traditionally attributed to 88. =Merchandise= =Web links= Wikipedia entry =See also= One to Win Lucky Numbers The Biggest Game in Town Weaver's Week review of a 1984 episode. =Videos= Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Bingo Category:BBC shows Category:Single contestants Category:Exported format